


Mated

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Different [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Fishsticks, Hylian Hinata, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mute Hinata, Non-Human Genitalia, Post-Canon, Prince Kageyama, Sign Language, Size Difference, Xenophilia, Zora Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Prompt:Mating CyclesDistant, trilling song floated in through Tobio's vast windows as he blinked, and promptly groaned.For it was spring.And in the spring, each spring, was Zora rut.





	Mated

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW November, Day 14: Ksotastic asked for a continuation of my BOTW/Haikyuu!! crossover (look for the series links above), so here I am delivering some very silly Zora traditions that go with very silly Zora anatomy. ;D
> 
> (Sorry folks, no DP. Link would be up for it, but Shouyou isn't. Plus, Tobio would literally die on the spot.)

It was raining when Prince Tobio awoke. Near to a year after Calamity Ganon's defeat, even far away as the Zora Kingdom was from Hyrule Castle, the rains sometimes brought a touch of solemnity to the craggy valley. The grey sky, the wet, the echoes of life throughout the land—muted—served as reminders for the century of sickness that had once plagued Lanyaru. 

Even so, since the end of the Calamity, the songbirds had returned, and the rains were swift and scattered, dappling the valley in clouds only for a short time. Distant, trilling song floated in through Tobio's vast windows as he blinked, and promptly groaned. 

For it was spring. 

And in the spring, each spring, was Zora rut. 

Even if the clouds hanging over the castle were never so heavy as when Vah Ruta remained cursed, the clouds in Tobio's head loomed thick and bursting like a coming storm. He felt muggy, much too muggy for the early morning, and he stretched deeply across his waterbed with a low moan, trying to soak in the silk-cool sheets. Deep in his belly he coiled tight _already_ , and he let out another involuntary groan as he blinked his blue eyes to slits and—sure enough—noted the markings along his arms were glowing brightly as if he were submerged in deep dark water. 

There was no escaping it, no tiding it over now. 

Tobio _hated_ ruts. Mating instincts were terribly inconvenient at the best times and horribly painful at the worst, especially when one had no mate to _mate_ with! 

He grumbled long and low for a third time, and _that_ was when he was reminded quite suddenly of his present company. 

"Hah!?" a smaller voice called out, and out of the corner of his eye Tobio watched as the Hylian hero, the long-sleeper, the red warrior and the savior of Hyrule sat up—abruptly—from his heap of pillows and lunged his arm outward, a small dagger held out in his hand as he squinted into the steadily pinking light of the Prince's royal chambers. His hair was a tangled swirl of red, half flopped quite amusingly in front of one of his eyes as he pouted, shoulders sagging, and then clattered his weapon onto the end table before frowning over his bare, scarred shoulder at Tobio. 

Tobio's skin flared up under his not at all seductive gaze, still muzzy and confused. Tobio's body seemed to want—seemed to _know_ —what it needed, and it was his strange and tiny friend (and bedpartner), Shouyou. 

"Whazzit?" Shouyou signed clumsily, yawning when for an untamed moment Tobio rolled toward him with a clawed hand reaching. Tobio snatched it away hiking the silken sheets up his torso, but his markings on his arms (and over his crest and thighs), glowed blue right through the thin fabric. "Why're you lit up like a firefly?" 

"Nothing! No reason!" Tobio snapped, dropping the sheets so he could sign, "Go back to sleep." 

Shouyou looked at him skeptically, before slowly raising both his hands to the sides of his temples and scowling deeply at him. He thought he was _funny,_ imitating what Tobio supposed had to be him with his hammerhead crest, but he wasn't at all. 

Tobio turned over onto his stomach, for he knew if Shouyou thought to look he'd surmise exactly why Tobio was in such a snit, and scowled even more deeply. "Show some respect for the prince of the Zora, puny Hylian," Tobio said, signing 'puny.' 

Shouyou puffed up his cheeks, arms folding, before letting it out in a loud raspberry and waving as if to say, _Whatever, have your tantrum,_ and slid out of bed toward the baths. 

Tobio's cocks slid out of his slit, bumping up against the waterbed, as he watched Shouyou saunter naked and rosy-cheeked across the room, stretching languidly and letting out a soft moan as he did, before disappearing through the scaled archway on the other side. 

Tobio was hiding in bed, fighting off waves of itching lust with the occasional wandering hand underneath his clenched belly to grasp at his cocks during the occasional yearning stupor, when Shouyou reappeared freshly clean and dressed for a day of training and wandering out in the uplands. He often did this, gliding back from Shatterback Point at the end of the day to join Tobio for dinner and perhaps stay a while (the night) in his bed. 

Usually, Tobio was up and attending to his duties before he was on his way. 

Shouyou's red brows rose as he spotted Tobio still in bed, but just winked at him before leaving him to his _tantrum._

The rest was agony. 

Tobio was never a good sport during rut, but this year seemed even less sporting. He spent the first wave as patiently as he could: he turned over, let the sheets fall back and wrapped his fingers around one cock, then the other, and let his slick ease the twist of his wrists. He squeezed, and stroked, and even thrust up into his waiting hands so much that his blue eyes rolled back in his head when his cocks pulsed eagerly onto his belly and his markings fluttered brightly under his skin. 

But, the relief—always short-lived—was startlingly brief. 

Mere minutes drifted by with a clear head, but his cocks were still stiff and thick with blue blood, and then when the rain let up to let a beam of morning sun into the room, Tobio was tumbling back into heat with a sudden and dire need. 

Round two was less languorous. Certainly. 

He rolled onto his stomach and fucked efficiently into his hands until he came yet again, but—no change, of course. 

The first stage of a rut lasted hours, sometimes a whole sun cycle. 

And some old wive's tales went that if one were committed to a mate, this stage could extend further—perhaps even to a whole week! 

Tobio growled miserably into the waterbed, before succumbing and pulling Shouyou's pillows toward him, inhaling deeply until his growls became grunts and he was hunching into the bed once more. 

Praying for exhaustion to save him, Tobio rolled over onto his back and moaned at the puddle of slick around him. 

Had it been four times? Five? He couldn't be sure, but his arms were limp as seaweed even if his cocks were hard as rocks. 

He blinked in a haze at the ceiling until he heard a small gasp, then rushing feet approach the bed. 

He hadn't even the wherewithal to cover himself, cocks twitching as he groaned quietly in shame, and turned his head to Shouyou, who was— 

"Back? Why are you back?" Tobio slurred. 

"Why am I _back?_ Why are you like this? What have you been doing?" Shouyou signed rapidly, shucking his quiver, his daypack and weapons onto the floor and leaning over him, blinking in impressed concern down Tobio's belly where his cocks lay, thick and angry-blue with tortured arousal. 

"Not supposed to see me like this," Tobio continued, but Shouyou only brushed his knuckles over Tobio's crest and clucked at the temperature, before giving him a _look._ "I'm in rut," Tobio said, but opening his mouth meant he tasted Shouyou on the air, could almost taste the warmth of his skin and the sun in his hair and the grass under his shoes as he breathed him in deeply. 

Shouyou stared blankly. 

"It is the time for mating," Tobio continued haltingly. He finally lifted his arms and tried to cover his aching cocks, shame blooming in his chest, "for the Zora." 

Shouyou shrugged as if to say, _And so?_

"For some time Zora are driven with the need to mate, and if they don't the time is longer. But, it passes eventually. I must suffer through it," he finished, sighing as Shouyou stroked his hand over his crest and traced his fingers over the fluttering lights along it. At the touch, Tobio's cocks drooled even more, and his toes curled, and his teeth clenched. 

"That's dumb," Shouyou signed with one hand, before taking his other away to use. Tobio whined weakly at the loss of contact, and his body arched, and then he closed his eyes tight. 

Shouyou made a loud noise of frustration at that, so Tobio begrudgingly cracked an eye open to watch him say, "Why mate alone if you have a mate, stupid?" 

"Don't call me stupid, you idiot!" Tobio snapped, but Shouyou just ripped his tunic off, rapidly unwrapping his wrist guards and exposing Tobio to more of his mouthwatering scent, before unceremoniously stripping out of his boots and britches. Tobio stared at him, naked as he had been when he'd rolled from his bed that morning. "I don't think you understand what 'mate' really means, Shouyou," Tobio continued. 

Shouyou scoffed, placing his palms on Tobio's chest, and _hopped_ onto Tobio's stomach like he would mount a horse before signing, stoutly, "I know exactly what it means." 

Then, he leaned down to lick into Tobio's mouth. 

Tobio came while they kissed, cocks left too long neglected, but Shouyou's warmth and scent and touch meant minutes of relief melted down to seconds. He was hunching against the air within moments, come still stringing from his cocks, and Shouyou moaned softly as some of it marked up his back and thighs. 

"Shouyou," Tobio groaned, sharp teeth grazing Shouyou's lower lip achingly. "You shouldn't." 

Shouyou ignored him knowingly—knowing Tobio's propriety usually led to whining protests in the bedroom and knowing how quickly Tobio's desire and his regard for Shouyou crumbled that propriety to dust when they were in each other's arms. Knowing exactly how far gone Tobio was, and how to soothe him, and how to push past his walls. 

"Done it before," Shouyou insisted, fingers moving through the signs deftly as he used Tobio's slick to stretch himself open, eyes smiling and eager as he watched Tobio lose his control. They had done it before, a few more times than Tobio could count on his fingers, but never in the way Zoras could. 

Still, Shouyou was perfect in his way, irresistible whenever they touched, and they found different roads to pleasure that were very, very satisfying. 

Tobio left tiny, fiery welts down Shouyou's chest and ribs and belly with his claws, ever wary of his delicate skin, but Shouyou crooned under the attention. His own smaller cock bobbed eagerly as it filled between passes of Tobio's grasping hands, jostling when his whole body was jostled as Tobio writhed underneath him. He smacked Tobio's hand away when he went to wrap his fingers around it, and he signed, "Wait," with a breathless moan. 

"Shouyou," Tobio sighed, and then Shouyou was reaching back for one of Tobio's cocks and lining it up against his slippery, puckered little hole. 

Tobio yelped when Shouyou sat down onto it. And Shouyou shuddered out a very satisfied purr as he took him to the root, feeling the ribbed edges of him all the way down. 

There was a moment of utter clarity, of peace and union. 

And then Tobio went blank with lust. 

Planting his heels into the bed, he bounced Shouyou on his cock and pressed the other one between Shouyou's cheeks to ease the ache. Shouyou wailed with pleasure, breath knocking out of him each time their bodies met, and eyes trained on Tobio the whole time. Tobio could feel his slick drooling over the small of Shouyou's back and out of Shouyou's hole onto Tobio's thighs as he fucked into him. 

"Shouyou," gasped Tobio, but he couldn't pull any more words from his mouth, because Shouyou was tight and wet and _hot_ around his cock and he'd never felt so perfect in all the times Shouyou had let him inside. 

Shouyou choked out a moan at Tobio's voice, and he planted his knees onto the bed and leaned forward until he held Tobio at the shoulders, pink mouth hanging open as Tobio hammered his cock deep inside him. 

"Anh! Hah!" 

"Shouyou, Shouyou, I'll burst—" 

Shouyou's eyes clenched shut as he nodded, sending Tobio over the edge when he nodded, body clenching sweetly around him. 

There was no time to waste on this orgasm when he had another cock to press into Shouyou's hole, and Shouyou knew this well. Trembling, Shouyou leaned over onto the bed and climbed off of Tobio's still spilling cock, and Tobio rolled after him, lining his other cock up as he knelt behind Shouyou and pressed it into his loosened hole. 

Shouyou cried out at it, gasped deeply at Tobio's big hands over his waist, at his claws nicking into his belly, at his spent cock pressing now between his legs to rub over Shouyou's balls and cock and making him shake with stimulation. Tobio panted, letting Shouyou jolt back onto him, and letting his head fall back as he hurtled again toward the precipice. He found himself covering Shouyou's smaller body, fixing his mouth around the meat of his neck, and clamping down as his eyes slid shut in ecstasy. 

He thought of Shouyou on the cliffs high above the domain. Saw the moment he dived into the open air. Plummeted into the throes of his final climax knowing that Shouyou was plummeting too. 

He felt Shouyou's come splatter over his fingers and over the bed before he pumped deep into Shouyou's body, haze clearing like the sun burning through rainclouds. Then, they collapsed in a sticky heap in the bed. 

When Tobio opened his eyes, the room was lit like late afternoon. The sky was yellow-pink-blue again, and Shouyou was leaning over him, fingers tracing the dimming lights over his arms before he noticed Tobio waking. 

He smiled almost smugly when Tobio's mouth slipped into a small grin at the sight of him, mussed almost as much as he had been that morning, and messy like he'd been thoroughly bonded with his mate. 

They were no longer laid out in a puddle of Tobio's heat, though, the sheets clean and their bodies a little less sticky, so he must have done _something_ other than gloat while Tobio was passed out. 

He signed something with one hand when Tobio turned to look up at him through half-lidded eyes, and when Tobio grunted with confusion he spelled out, _"R-U-T."_

Tobio sighed. "Yes, rut. What of it?" 

"Were you ever going to tell me?" 

Tobio swallowed and lifted a shaky hand to rub over Shouyou's wild red hair. "I was hoping not to have to subject you to this... tradition. It's very unbecoming." 

Shouyou snorted. "True. Very messy. Disgustingly sweaty." 

"That's why I didn't want you to see!" 

This time, Shouyou rolled his eyes and climbed over Tobio's belly, making him grunt when he collapsed heavily atop him and looked up at him, sly. 

"When have I ever backed away from something messy, disgusting, or sweaty?" he signed, tilting his head teasingly. 

Tobio found himself bouncing with laughter, making Shouyou wiggle atop him until it subsided. 

"How long?" Shouyou continued. 

Despite himself, Tobio smiled a wobbly smile. "Rut lasts half a moon cycle, if one is mated." 

Shouyou's sun-red cheeks pinked up even more, and he tucked his chin to his chest as he signed, "Mated?" His fingers passed quickly over the big crescent-shaped welt on his shoulder, where Tobio had held him with his teeth before coming. His eyes were shy when he looked back up. 

Tobio warmed at it, positively embarrassed, and couldn't find the words, so after he soothed the injury a little with his thumb, he lifted his hands and spelled out, _"M-A-T-E-D."_

Shouyou's grin was blinding, and his laughter high and delighted, and after a long moment of rosy happiness he added signing, "I guess we're up for a couple weeks of messy, disgusting fun!" 

Tobio kissed him, tangling their fingers to stop him from saying something _more_ embarrassing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_), [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/byesweetheart)!


End file.
